


Hide and Seek

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Mohinder is being chased through the halls of the Company





	Hide and Seek

Title: Hide and Seek  
Characters: Mylar  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Mohinder is being chased through the halls of the Company  
Table/Prompt: Written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/) 's Un-Themed #5/Breathless and [](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/profile)[**piping_hot**](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/) 's Sketchy Mylar Challange A Game is Played  
A/N: Written with my lovely beta's help. She keeps trying to make me write drabbles and sometimes she succeeds. Beta'd by the awesome [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/) 

 

Mohinder could feel his heart beating faster as he ran through the shadowy hallways.His breath came in gulps and it was getting harder to focus on what was ahead of him.Stopping momentarily he tried turning a doorknob, hoping that the door was unlocked.But he had no such luck and he glanced over his shoulder to see a dark figure walking steadily towards him.Giving off a soft whimper he spun and started running again, trying desperately to find somewhere to hide.

 

The soft clicking of boot heels echoed in his ears as he pulled on door after door.He gave a soft cry as he finally found a door unlocked and he jerked it open, slamming it shut behind him.Looking around he groaned.He’d somehow managed to find the only supply closet on the entire _floor_.There was no way he was going to be able to get away and it was only a matter of minutes before he was found, he felt like a rat caught in a trap.Trying to find something he could use as a weapon, he rummaged along the shelves.His fingers closed around a smooth metal object and he pulled it towards him.A mop handle wasn’t going to do him much good but it was better then nothing.

 

The doorknob jiggled and then slowly started to turn.Mohinder raised the mop handle and gripped it tight.Someone was going to be in for a big surprise when they opened that door.He could see a sliver of light and he swung the handle hard towards the blurry figure in front of him.

 

“God Mohinder!If you didn’t want to play then why didn’t you just say so?We could’ve done something other then hide-and-seek.”Sylar yelped as he stopped the mop handle from caving his head in.

 

Mohinder scowled at him.“I seem to remember telling you that exact thing.Right before you told me that you were it and I’d better hide.I suppose you’re going to collect your reward for finding me?”He set the handle down and put his hands on his hips while he glared at Sylar.

 

Sylar chuckled as he shut the door behind him.“Well, you _are_ the one hiding in a broom closet.”Mohinder rolled his eyes as Sylar pulled him in for a deep kiss.

 


End file.
